


Icing Sugar

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon/Mary (briefly), 1986.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Somebody doesn't like something (or someone) in this story and it's not only cake, that's for sure. Possibly the most pointless thing I have ever written, apart from Robert's determination here**





	Icing Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain photo taken in France (1986) of Robert sitting on Simon's lap, both with cocktails in hand.

 

Simon brought his drink up to his lips as Robert watched him from across the bar. His heavy-lidded eyes studied him intently—never lifting his gaze from that blissfully unaware figure sitting in the white plastic chair, from the moment they had arrived—and to Robert, this was just perfect.

Perfect, how the alcohol was having a significant effect on him as each new concoction fetched from the bar chipped away at the last of his inhibitions, and it was even more perfect how the crew, his band mates, even his girlfriend were all just tipsy enough to only care about continuing on with their own inebriation, and of course, dodging the last of the reporters of the evening.

Robert trudged over to Simon unsteadily and lifted his glass.

“Another one, Si.” He said, his glare turning mischievous, his grin beaming.

“The fuck is that?!” Simon asked, his eyes widening in mock horror as he glanced at the glass in Robert’s hand. The little yellow umbrella moved as Robert swirled the liquid around diligently, and Simon laughed at that mildly entertaining, slightly off-balance vision in front of him, peering into the bottom of his glass with one eye closed.  

“Dunno, some lemon-lime thing. Not bad though.” Robert laughed and his pink tongue popped out to lick his lips for a moment, and it was then that he noticed that familiar way Simon was glaring at him. It was that same hungry stare as weeks before—right before Simon pushed him up against the wall to kiss him, right before Mary had suddenly opened the door to his flat. Robert shivered at that thought and Simon’s voice snapped him back into the present.

"You serious?” Simon asked, still staring at Robert as his tongue reached out for the straw and his lips surrounded it, sucking up the liquid in an exaggerated slurp.

“Give it here.” Simon frowned and motioned impatiently for Robert to approach, and as he bent over and presented his drink, Simon quickly picked out the umbrella and tossed it away.

“Stupid fucking thing!" Simon laughed, and Robert’s smile grew even wider.  
  
“Pfft!” Robert snorted, and promptly plopped down on his lap, “Ooh, pictures! Look!!”  
  
Porl wandered over with his camera and Robert squirmed on top of Simon as the flimsy chair swayed under their weight.  
  
"Oww!!" Simon protested, but Robert knew it wasn’t too much for it to be anywhere near serious—it never was. No matter what the circumstance, Robert could always convince him…of anything.

This  _was_  truly perfect, Robert thought.

"Fucking heavy you are, Rob!" By now they were both laughing and mugging for the camera and as Robert beared down on Simon even more, Porl snapped their picture and then wandered back over to the small crowd gathered near the doorway.  
  
“You know,” Simon murmured shaking his head, “If Mary sees this she’s not going to like it.”  
  
Robert draped his arm around Simon’s shoulder and leaned in so close he knew Simon could smell the citrus on his breath and Robert’s eyes, still incredibly blue and clear despite the alcohol, peered up at his friend for a fleeting moment.  
  
"Well, she doesn’t like lots of things, Si." Robert murmured, his heart fluttering at his own observation and most of all, at the possibility he had in his mind of the two of them stealing away somewhere together. It had been too long. His hand snaked around the back of Simon's head and his fingers weaved into his hair and his firm lips found the side of Simon's face where they placed a soft, lingering kiss.

“Robert, what are you...?" Simon said quietly, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of Robert as he began nuzzling his neck.

“Hey!” Porl called, interrupting their huddle, “Robert, there’s champagne.”

Robert’s face shot up out of Simon’s neck and his eyes lit up, “Champagne? Where?!"

“Over there.” Porl pointed to the small room across from them that was crowded with people and a table packed with food and drink, “There’s cake, too.”

Robert buried his face back down into Simon’s neck once again and he hummed, his lips moving against Simon’s skin, causing him to flinch.

“Rob, Stop!” Simon chuckled nervously, “Let-let’s get some champagne.” And his eyes darted around the room, his cheeks now blushing with heat as Robert’s mouth continued to move on his skin. Robert knew Simon was hoping that the bubbly would divert his attention away from nipping at him and he also knew he hoped it would avert a potential scene of Robert groping him as they sat in the tiny chair, but Robert was having none of it.

“Mmm-hmm.” Robert hummed, and licked his neck, teasing that skin with his teeth and tongue and Simon began to squirm under him, his breath catching as Robert gently bit at him again.

“You know what I really want, Si?” Robert whispered, and took a deep breath, careful to exhale long and low in Simon’s ear as his hands came up and tugged at Simon’s hair.

“No!” Simon hissed, “And I don’t want you to tell me!” His voice was becoming agitated at Robert’s near exhibitionism, and Simon’s more than subtle hint of trying to back away had no effect on Robert’s advances in the slightest—Robert only continued his relentless assault with Simon’s body helplessly trapped under his weight.

His lips continued to lavish damp kisses on Simon's skin and Robert felt him shudder, noticing how his eyes scanned the room again wildly in the hopes that no one had noticed Robert's hips grinding down even further into his lap—and Robert could hold in his breathy, knowing chuckle no longer.

“I-I want,” Robert licked his lips slowly, his whisper barely audible, “ _Cake_ …”

“What?!" Simon asked, utterly bewildered. He was completely thrown off course at Robert's unexpected request.

“I want to—" and Robert’s mouth found its way under Simon’s jaw, his tongue popping out quickly to taste him, “I want to lick cake…off your cock.” Robert's voice was trembling and wanton.

“I-I don’t—" Simon moaned helplessly. He was at a loss for words.

"Mmm," Robert purred quietly, "I want you.”

Simon tried to clear his throat, but a small strangled sound emerged instead, “Rob-Robert—but Mary’s—"

“Yes???” Robert asked, pulling at his shirt and he licked his collarbone, his long pink tongue trailing up under Simon’s chin.

“ _No!_ ” Simon tried to hush himself, he was becoming frustrated as he tried to reason with Robert, but there would be no reasoning with Robert. Not tonight.

“Why not?” Robert breathed, feigning disappointment, and they both knew as Robert blew into Simon’s ear and kissed it, that Simon had already lost this battle.

“Because! Because I—you know why!!” Simon nearly shouted, his insistence going unnoticed as Robert interjected.

“Shhhh…” Robert’s teeth sunk into that delicate skin hard and Simon recoiled, his head jerking back, and at that, Robert immediately regretted his harsh action. He held back for a moment to regain his composure before his hands slowly slid up Simon’s chest to his shoulders and they clasped around him gently, but they were now trembling. Robert needed him. He would deal with the consequences of his unstoppable lust later. He couldn’t take this any longer.

Robert shot up out of Simon’s lap a bit unsteadily as the earlier drinks had gotten to his equilibrium. He swayed slightly as he looked down, and as Simon finally met his gaze, Robert did the only thing he could think of to finally convince him—he slid a finger into his own mouth and sucked at it momentarily before removing it slowly, and Simon’s eyes widened, a combination of disbelief and want flashing behind them until they closed momentarily.

Robert grinned slyly. He succeeded at last.

“Come on, Si.” He said quietly, his eyes sparkling, “Let’s get some cake first.” And Simon finally relented, taking hold of Robert's outstretched hand as he slowly rose from the flimsy chair.

Robert entered the loud, crowded room and approached the table with Simon close behind, so close that he could feel Simon's body deliberately move into his back and when Robert felt Simon’s hardness press into him, his entire body trembled and buzzed with a familiar warmth and desire. He quickly picked up a spoon and dug into the white icing of the cake until he lopped off a shredded, messy chunk and shoveled it haphazardly onto the small, blue plate on the table in front of them.

He pushed Simon away gently and turned to face him, “Here," Robert’s whisper was low and trembling, his words now suggestive as he grinned, his gaze burning into Simon's, “Have a taste."

Robert held up the plate with the mound of cake, and he watched as Simon’s finger swiped at the icing. He brought that same finger up to Robert’s face and slowly slid the tip of it into Robert’s mouth and Simon watched, transfixed, as Robert closed his eyes and licked at that icing laden finger. Simon tried to push it into his mouth even further, but all too soon Robert had realized just where they were and he reluctantly pulled his mouth away.

He leaned in close towards Simon and exhaled, "I want..." Robert started, and Simon’s eyes never left his mouth as he licked his lips slowly, "I want to suck your cock."

Robert’s own erection pulsed suddenly at Simon’s long, guttural groan of a response as they stood there in the far corner of the room, their eyes locked on each other's, powerless against the desire they felt, yet they could do nothing to act on it amidst the crowd. Robert’s desperation nagged at his mind and his groin and he shifted uncomfortably at his growing arousal. It was torture anticipating just what Robert wanted to do to him…and what he wanted Simon to do to him in turn.

Robert suddenly pulled at him, “Let-let’s go.” He muttered. They had to move fast, only a minute longer and he’d end up dropping to his knees to suck Simon’s cock right there, for all to see—girlfriend or not.

Simon swallowed hard and exhaled heavily, “Where?”

Robert scanned the room and quickly saw the Ladies sign over the only toilet choice nearby, but he didn’t care. He doubted Simon would either. They were both so hard and throbbing neither of them could afford to search for the Gents at a time like this.

Robert swooped up the plate with the mound of cake and pulled Simon along by his hand.

“Robert!” Simon exclaimed, his protest now only a mild one, “What—"

“In here!” Robert insisted, and held onto his hand until he shut and locked the door to the small ladies room behind them.

Robert put the plate on the small counter adjoining the sink, instantly shoved Simon back against the wall and moved in quickly, his body slamming into Simon’s—kissing him, his tongue prodding purposefully, and Simon moaned loudly at that aggression, his arms wrapping tightly around Robert’s waist until Robert finally squirmed and reluctantly broke away.

“Do…” Robert could barely breathe, but he had to ask, “What do you want, Si?” Robert’s mouth was on him again and he sucked at Simon’s neck.

“Your mouth...God...that fucking mouth.” Simon murmured, clearly very aroused and desperate, and clearly very muddled, “I-I can’t—"

Robert moved in again and hummed into his chest, “I want to taste you...want to lick your cock.” Robert continued softly, “Suck you off…"

His hands cupped Simon’s erection through his jeans until Simon moaned, and Robert pulled back, his heart racing as he fumbled for Simon’s zipper and he yanked at it, his hands trailing over those muscular legs as he pushed his tight jeans down to his ankles. 

Robert glanced down at Simon’s hardness and nearly gasped. His cock was huge and blood filled and wet at the tip, and it was driving Robert mad. He quickly found his own zipper and slid his jeans down low on his hips, roughly pulling Simon’s hand inside his shorts. As Simon began to fondle Robert, Robert moved in on Simon again, desperately grinding his cock into him, not caring that his hand was in the way, the both of them moaning at that contact.

“Fuck, Robert! _Please!_ ” Simon whimpered. He was begging him and it was just what Robert loved to hear.

Robert dropped to his knees in front of Simon and his hand found the plate with the mound of cake next to him on the counter. He placed a sizeable dollop of icing on Simon’s erect cock and he paused, his eyes taking in that delicious vision for only a moment until he leaned in and his tongue gave a slow, firm swipe to the icing. He took in Simon’s tip and sucked lightly, and Simon gasped as Robert pulled off slowly to swallow the sweet confection.

“Mmmm,” Robert hummed, and as he hovered just above his erection, Simon turned his head to watch Robert go down on him again and Robert did—the white icing still smeared around his mouth, leaving a thin, nearly translucent shimmer on Simon’s cock. Robert’s head came back up, only to pull off once again to lick his lips before speaking in a hushed, strained murmur.

“Fuck, Simon…your cock tastes so fucking good.” Robert whispered, and his mouth was on him again, purposefully taking him in deeper each time into the back of his throat—the wet sounds of his mouth and the sweet icing combined with Simon’s delicious taste was absolute heaven, and it nearly brought Robert over the edge, but he had to keep going. It had to be just enough before it became too much.

Simon was panting now as Robert sucked faster.

“Oh, yeah,” Simon breathed, and his hand came down to lightly caress Robert's face as he continued.

Robert’s hand came up to his thighs and his fingers rubbed that sensitive skin as Simon moaned, his fingers traveling slowly back even further to his opening, where they softly prodded and Simon gasped loudly. Robert opened his eyes and quickly glanced across from them in the mirror, his moan muffled and his mouth pulled off again, his hand now grasping Simon's cock, stroking lightly as his tongue reached out to lick his balls underneath.

“Robert, come-come here.” Simon was nearly breathless, and Robert scrambled to his feet as Simon’s hands clawed at his clothes, hoisting his sweater and t-shirt hastily over his head and onto the dirty floor.

“Turn around.” Simon ordered plainly, his voice gruff and shaking with lust, not bothering to wait for Robert to position himself once turned. Instead, he pushed him up against the counter with a firm shove and Robert whimpered.

Simon’s hands were instantly on the sides of Robert’s head and he guided it up slightly as both of their gazes met each other in the mirror. Robert watched as Simon’s hands smoothed over his bare shoulders and slid down his pale, trembling arms, only to disappear for a moment and then return with a small chunk of cake in his hand. The other hand inched down his side and onto his ass, squeezing it lecherously, and Robert had to close his eyes at Simon’s hands on him like that—he shuddered.

“Go on.” Simon growled, pushing his cake filled hand closer to Robert’s face, his dark eyes watching him intently in the mirror as Robert’s tongue snaked out and proceeded to lick at the icing at first, only to end up biting into it, almost choking on the mouthful from Simon’s hand as he slid a finger into him from behind, and Robert gasped loudly.

Simon dropped the cake carelessly to the floor and with that same hand, he pulled Robert’s head back gently by his hair and Robert whimpered as Simon’s breath blew into his ear.

“Kiss me.” Simon whispered, barely able to get that request out successfully.

Robert turned his head as much as he could until their lips met, and the icing and cake smeared across both of their mouths and faces and Robert groaned in disappointment as he felt Simon’s finger immediately pull out.

Robert broke their kiss and backed into him anxiously, but Simon moved away and snickered.

“Simon, I—"

And before Robert could even get his words out—before he could even take another breath—he was shoved forward on to the counter, his arms nearly giving way as Simon instantly thrust into him, causing Robert to cry out in glorious pain. As he looked back at his friend and lover who drove into him with such passion, such force, Robert could see what looked like a sneer on Simon’s face and his body briefly settled on top of Robert, his mouth hovering against his ear.

"Fuck, Robert!” Simon muttered, and grunted as he thrust inside him again, “You make me so fucking hard!” He said and shoved himself even deeper inside of Robert and he continued to move inside him, picking up speed, his hands sliding down Robert’s body, gripping his hips, and Robert could feel the slickness of the icing as Simon’s fingers slipped on his skin with every forceful thrust.

“Oh, yes!” Robert moaned loudly as Simon went deeper, hitting that exact spot inside of Robert and he was in ecstasy, “Fuck me!” Robert implored—and Simon was doing just that so well it was driving Robert mad. After all these years, Simon never failed to disappoint.

Robert couldn’t help but struggle to open his eyes, and when he did he looked straight ahead at their reflection as Simon plunged into him and his cock pulsed at that image behind him: so greedy, so wanton with eyes half closed, his hair so wild, and such a contrast from Robert’s own short, icing-smeared coiffure. And those grunts of pleasure while he was inside him, _owning_ him so completely...Robert could do nothing but mumble deliriously as Simon moved in and out—their fucking so primal that Robert thought he would explode.  
  
But the sudden, sharp knock at the door surprised and silenced them both, and Simon abruptly stopped, still inside of Robert. They were still panting and as they continued to wait for the intruder just outside to leave, Robert still couldn’t catch his breath and he began to sway. He was dizzy—on the verge of collapse.

“G-go away!” Simon blurted breathlessly, and after a moment, he began to move again, sliding into Robert so smoothly, so completely.

Robert whimpered at the feeling of Simon inside him and the sounds of his grunting and moaning but Robert needed more, and he backed into Simon hard, his hips meeting his body as Simon’s thrusts grew more urgent, finally sending Robert into blissful oblivion as Simon’s hand found his cock and began to stroke, but not at all gently or smoothly—it was crazed and sordid, just like Robert felt at that very moment, and it was everything Robert had craved, for far too long.

“...Is everything alright in there?!” A strangely familiar, muffled female voice had called from the other side, and just as Simon completely filled him—pushed up into him once more—Robert was there, and he cried out unintentionally.

“Yes! _Oh, yes!_ ” And his cock erupted in Simon’s hand, his body shuddering as his come shot out everywhere—onto Simon's hand, the counter, the floor. His arms were shaking violently now and his head came up as he tried to catch his breath.

Simon’s thrusts grew faster, harder and Robert watched in the mirror as Simon’s face contorted behind him, his body trembling uncontrollably, and he finally came, pulling Robert’s hips back into him as he thrust one last time and Robert moaned as Simon held him up over the sink, his own body now spent, exhausted.

They were still and silent for a long while, Simon only pulling out after Robert had eventually shifted.

“I-I’m sorry.” Simon said laughing lightly, gesturing at Robert’s hair. He leaned towards Robert and kissed his shoulder, “Couldn’t help myself.” And he laughed again.

Robert's arms were now useless and he managed to straighten himself up, glancing back at Simon in the mirror after a few moments and a small grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. His legs were stiff, yet still shaking and he bent down cautiously to pick up his t-shirt and sweater, slipping them over his head. He pulled up his shorts and jeans that had worked their way down his body as Simon pounded into him and noticed they were splattered with sticky white icing, and surely, his own come.

He turned around, kissed Simon and said sweetly, “S’alright, Si. Missed you...Did you like it?”

“Robert…” Simon kissed his cheek and grabbed his ass playfully, “You know you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”

Robert smiled, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, turned on the tap to rinse his hands and Simon reached over and did the same, rubbing his hands lightly together with Robert's under the water, until eventually they quickly blotted their wet hands on their shirts.

Simon buttoned his jeans, straightened his shirt and jacket and then pointed to the door.

“Do you think-think they’ve gone?” He asked.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” Robert grinned, “We’ve been in here long enough, though.” He said, and he took a deep breath as his hand turned the handle and opened the door, picking up what was left of the cake on the counter before they stepped out.

“Well!” said Mary, startling them both as she stood before them, her glare piercing into Robert as she crossed her arms defiantly, “It’s about time you came out of there!”

“Yeah,” Robert responded, “No worries, love. Simon just helped me um, get some cake out of my hair.” He gave her a peck on the cheek gingerly, noticing how she moved her head to sniff at his neck and he took a step back and away.

“Looks like you ran straight into the cake, more like.” She said. Her eyes now taking in Robert’s cake spattered hair and clothes.

“Would-would you like some?” Robert asked, smiling wide, holding the annihilated mound up to her face on the little blue plate.

“Ha! No, thank you.” Mary huffed, her eyes narrowing, and her gaze quickly shifted to Simon as she spoke, “You know I’ve always  _hated_  cake.” She said and turned on her heel, leaving the two of them standing there giggling.

“See, Si.” Robert uttered in between his breathy laughter, “Told you, she doesn’t like lots of things."  
  
"Yeah, I can fucking see that." Simon agreed and shook his head.


End file.
